La historia del “Tú”
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: Fic semiromántico narrado en segunda persona. ¡Disfrútenlo! [terminado, spoilers OotP] [proyecto de secuela abandonado]
1. Él

Capítulo 1: Él  
  
Era tu último día en Hogwarts.  
  
¡Oh, cuánto lo extrañarías!  
  
Lo mejor era que no tenías que volver a tu casa con tus tíos.  
  
La vieja casa de los Black era tuya.  
  
Tendrías más tiempo libre para estar con tus amigos...  
  
...hasta que te encontraras con un trabajo.  
  
Un trabajo...  
  
Aún tenías dinero en Gringotts.  
  
Podrías sobrevivir sin un trabajo por algún tiempo.  
  
Algo que tu mejor amiga, novia de tu mejor amigo, no aprobaría.  
  
"Tienes que trabajar", te diría ella si le contases.  
  
Ahora estaban en su banquete de despedida en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Gryffindor había ganado nuevamente, gracias a que lograste vencer a Lord Voldemort...  
  
...rompiendo algunas reglas escolares, claro está y para variar.  
  
Tu querido amigo, junto con su novia, se sentaron a tu lado.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?", te preguntó ella.  
  
"Bien", dijiste tú.  
  
"¿Y qué te parece salir al fin de Hogwarts?", te dijo él.  
  
"Ron, lo dices como si fuera una tortura", le dijo ella.  
  
"Es que a veces lo es, Hermione", le dijo Ron.  
  
Iniciaron su discusión sin dejarte contestar siquiera...  
  
Volteaste a ver en otra dirección, en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Cierta muchacha pelirroja te veía con ojitos enamorados...  
  
¿Qué diría Ron de eso?  
  
La saludaste con la mano, y ella se sonrojó.  
  
Después, se acercó a tu lado.  
  
"Hola, Harry", te dijo.  
  
"Hola, Ginny", le dijiste.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras, ahora que te irás de Hogwarts?", te dijo Ginny.  
  
"Algo deprimido. No me quiero ir", le dijiste.  
  
"¿Pero por qué? Ya eres libre, aparte de más famoso...", dijo ella.  
  
Tal vez tuviera razón con eso, y de hecho la tenía.  
  
Pero...  
  
...¿qué harías tú con eso, si lo que querías era estar en Hogwarts?  
  
"Simplemente no me quiero ir. Hogwarts es mi primer hogar verdadero, y me siento mal dejándolo", le dijiste.  
  
"Oh, ok...".  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y ya sabías lo que ella quería que le preguntaras...  
  
...pero no podías hacerlo.  
  
No podías decirle a Ginny si quería ser tu novia, porque querías a alguien más...  
  
"Harry... Bueno, yo me preguntaba si...", empezó a decirte Ginny, ya que tú no decías nada.  
  
"Sé lo que quieres decirme, Ginny...", le dijiste.  
  
Ella se sonrojó, para después decirte.  
  
"Entonces... ¿quisieras?".  
  
"No, Ginny", le dijiste.  
  
De inmediato, ella se puso a preguntarte por qué, con los ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas.  
  
"Ginny, no puedo", le volviste a decir.  
  
"Oh, ya veo... Otra, ¿verdad?", te dijo, volteando a ver a otro lado.  
  
"Sí... Lo siento, Ginny", le dijiste.  
  
"No te preocupes, estaré bien", dijo ella, adivinando lo que estabas pensando.  
  
Se levantó del sitio a tu lado y se retiró a con sus amigas.  
  
Inmediatamente, ciertos hermanos de corta estatura, cada uno con una cámara fotográfica, se te acercaron por detrás.  
  
Querían entrevistarte y tomarte fotos...  
  
...por enésima vez.  
  
"¡Hola, Harry!", te dijeron.  
  
"Hola, Colin... y hermano de Colin", dijiste.  
  
Los flashes de las cámaras te cegaron mientras te hacían preguntas de cómo habías vencido a Lord Voldemort...  
  
...repito, por enésima vez.  
  
De repente, te pareció agradable esa atención de esos jóvenes, que serían a este paso periodistas o algo por el estilo.  
  
Al pasarte por la mente la palabra periodista, te acordaste de alguien más, cierta persona que te inquietaba desde hacía tiempo...  
  
"Lo siento, chicos. Me tengo que ir", dijiste a todos y a nadie en especial.  
  
Te levantaste de la mesa y saliste a paso veloz del Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando ibas subiendo la escalinata de mármol, oíste una voz desde la puerta del Gran Comedor...  
  
"¡Harry!".  
  
Volteaste a ver a la puerta, donde la persona que te había llamado estaba.  
  
Era... 


	2. Ella

Capítulo 2: Ella  
  
Sus brillantes ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas coincidieron con los tuyos.  
  
Tu corazón latía más aprisa viéndolo a los ojos, evidentemente porque estabas enamorada de él...  
  
...y al parecer él también de ti.  
  
Suspiraste al ver que no se movería hasta que le dijeras por qué lo habías detenido.  
  
"Harry...", le dijiste nuevamente.  
  
Fuiste acercándote a él, a la vez que se alejaba de la escalera para encontrarse contigo.  
  
"Lo siento, Harry, si interrumpí algo que tenías que hacer, algo más importante que oírme...", le dijiste.  
  
"No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada... Bueno, supongo que querías decirme algo, ¿no?", te dijo.  
  
Te pusiste nerviosa, porque era el primer chico que te gustaba, y de hecho el único.  
  
Era una experiencia nueva desde que inició, y había iniciado con lo que tú llamarías el pie de en medio, que para variar con tus ideas no existía.  
  
Sabías que nada de lo que se te pasaba por la mente existía realmente...  
  
...únicamente tu enamoramiento.  
  
"Bueno, Harry... quería decirte... que... que... Que qué lástima que ya te vas de Hogwarts", dijiste a pesar de no querer decir eso realmente.  
  
"Ah...", dijo él.  
  
"Aún me queda un año aquí... Y posiblemente será un año aburrido sin Harry Potter por los pasillos del colegio".  
  
"Aja...".  
  
Él estaba perdiendo el interés en la conversación.  
  
Maldecías el día en que habías aprendido a hacer rodeos cuando hablabas, ya que por lo general ibas directo al grano...  
  
Tenías que decírselo...  
  
...¡y ya!  
  
¿Pero cómo?  
  
Era más fácil hablar de cosas que conocieras, entre las que el amor no figuraba.  
  
"Y... y... también quería decirte que...", empezaste.  
  
No podías continuar, era demasiada tensión...  
  
Si no estuvieras enamorada, sería más fácil, obviamente...  
  
...porque lo que dirías sería una mentira, para variar.  
  
"Yo quería decirte... Harry, quería decirte que...".  
  
Un ruido proveniente del comedor, evidentemente de gente queriendo salir, hizo que interrumpieras tu bastante estúpida declaración.  
  
Mientras la gente salía del comedor a empujones, te acercaste rápidamente a Harry y le dijiste casi al oído.  
  
"Harry, quería decirte que me gustas, y creo que estoy enamorada de ti...".  
  
Lo dejaste en cierto estado indescriptible, y no te respondía.  
  
Cuando la gente los alcanzó perdiste la esperanza, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corriste hacia la biblioteca.  
  
La biblioteca todavía estaba abierta, para aquellos alumnos impuntuales que iban a entregar los libros que habían sacado.  
  
Te fuiste a esconder rápidamente entre los estantes.  
  
Te apoyaste en uno de ellos y empezaste a llorar.  
  
Qué estupidez haberle dicho a Harry aquello, y peor de estúpido era pensar que él podía sentir algo similar.  
  
Pero tenías que decírselo ahora, para no morir callada y sola...  
  
...ahora sólo morirías sola.  
  
Era la primera vez que tenías tan amargos pensamientos, y era tan doloroso como te los habían descrito alguna vez.  
  
Te sentaste en el suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas y la cabeza hundida entre tus brazos.  
  
Era horrible sentirse así...  
  
Más horrible que el ser rechazada por todos.  
  
Y un rayito de esperanza se cruzó por tu mente: si Harry te quería también, te buscaría, si no, obviamente no lo volverías a ver.  
  
¿Por qué no lo volverías a ver?  
  
Aparte de que no eras su gran amiga ni tampoco lo eras de alguno de sus amigos, posiblemente morirías de tristeza antes de tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo.  
  
Sentiste que alguien estaba de pie junto a ti, y después se sentaba a tu lado en el suelo...  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?", te dijo.  
  
Levantaste la cabeza y lo viste...  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntaste.  
  
"Vine a buscarte... para decirte lo que pienso y siento con respecto a lo que me dijiste", te respondió.  
  
Era el fin, lo sabías.  
  
¿Pero por qué estabas siendo tan fatalista y pesimista?  
  
¿No había ni un pelito de posibilidad de que él...?  
  
"Olvídalo, es una tontería... No me hagas caso, sabes de sobra que estoy loca".  
  
"¿Por qué olvidarlo, si eso mismo te quería decir yo?".  
  
Ahora si debías estar demente...  
  
¿Harry te había dicho eso, o era un ser mágico transformado en él, algo opuesto a un boggart?  
  
"¿Harry Potter... en serio me quieres... aunque esté loca?", le preguntaste.  
  
"El amor es raro... Y sí, te quiero, Luna Lovegood", te dijo él.  
  
Se levantó y te ayudó a levantarte, tras lo cual te besó...  
  
...siendo expulsados de la biblioteca por la bibliotecaria. 


End file.
